Pokémon Life
by Ax-Sagittarius21
Summary: Su sueño siempre fue irse de aventuras de pequeño y que por cosas de la vida no pudo hacerlo hasta años después, ahora como un joven saldrá en busca de vivir emociones junto a Renji su Treecko, conocerán grandes amigos y rivales que habrán de quedar para la posteridad. Los derechos de la imagen pertenecen a Karolina 'Twarda' Twardosz: https:/www.deviantart
1. Preludio

**Bueno…, esta es una idea que estuvo en mi mente hace ya mucho tiempo, siempre de niño me preguntaba ¿Qué pasaría si los Pokémon fuesen reales?**

**Si, lo sé, suena muy estúpido, pero de niño me fascinaba la idea como a muchos o eso quiero suponer...**

**En fin, hice algo parecido al mundo Pokémon, pero no es totalmente como el anime, sino que junta parte del anime con los juegos, espero y que esta idea agrade a las personas y si no... Igual lo seguiré subiendo :v.**

**Puede o puede no ser una idea muy innovadora (creo), pero en fin es lo que consigues recordar luego de jugarte casi todos los juegos de Pokémon :v.**

**Otra cosa, los motes que tengan los Pokémon fueron los que tuve en los juegos XD.**

**Sin más dilaciones.**

**Empecemos.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Pokémon Life**

**Capítulo I: Preludio**

**XXXXXXX**

Ahhh...

Hace un buen día, es verano en Johto..., la brisa que llega del mar es muy relajante.

Observo el atardecer en la playa que está cerca de donde resido, que es Pueblo Azalea, un pueblo muy tranquilo, en donde los Pokémon y los humanos vivimos en armonía, pero hay más Slowpoke que cualquier otra cosa.

El sol empieza a ocultarse, creo que sería prudente ir a casa, porque más tarde saldrán Pokémon nocturnos y realmente no me gustaría encontrarme con alguno...

Me levante y limpié la arena en mi pantalón, con tranquilidad emprendí mi caminata hacia el orfanato de Pueblo Azalea...

Sí, soy huérfano desde los seis años, actualmente tengo diecisiete. Cumpliré la mayoría de edad dentro de una semana, las personas sólo adoptan a los niños pequeños y cuando era pequeño para mi desgracia, las personas no llegaban muy a menudo, también he de decir que las personas tenían preferencias con los niños más Infantiles en cuanto a comportamiento, yo no jugaba con juguetes, estudiaba en los libros que habían en la biblioteca sobre los Pokémon y sus tipos. Estas criaturas son tan fascinantes y misteriosas, tampoco pretendo ser un profesor en el área, pero quiero ser un Entrenador Pokémon.

El por qué no empecé a los once o doce años..., bueno eso se debe a que quería ayudar a la señora Amelia, que es la persona que me ha cuidado por todos estos años, así que empecé a trabajar para ayudarle un poco en lo económico, trabajé en la tienda Pokémon un tiempo, de la paga que me daban ahorré dinero para cuando empezase mi viaje alrededor de Johto y alguna otra región si me era posible.

En fin.

—¡Tree! —ese sonido me llamó la atención.

—Vamos Renji, hay que ir a casa —aquel que estaba entre la arena no era más que mi leal amigo Renji, que es un Treecko, el cómo llegó un Pokémon de Hoenn a Johto... solo quiero pensar que se vino de polizón en un barco carguero.

Lo conocí hace poco más de un mes, fue algo interesante, pero nos hemos hecho grandes amigos.

—¡Tree! —parece que Renji está ansioso por ir a casa.

Él que estaba en suelo, de un salto se trepó a mi espalda para posteriormente acomodarse en mi hombro, es algo muy curioso, de hecho.

Seguí mi emprenda junto a Renji, la casa/orfanato, no estaba tan lejos pero tampoco estaba tan cerca de la playa, lo que separa la playa del pueblo es una planicie con pasto de un tono verde alegre y vivo, la brisa marina llega hasta allí, lo que hace que ese lugar tenga un aire limpio en comparación con la ciudad y los gases generados por algunos Pokémon y algunos automóviles o motocicletas, y ni hablar de las fábricas.

Por un tiempo, estuve aprendiendo en el centro Pokémon que está en el Pueblo Azalea, debo decir que la enfermera Joy aparte de ser linda, sabe enseñar muy bien.

Por un rato seguimos caminando hasta que la noche empezaba a caernos y el cielo estrellado junto a la luna eran una buena compañía, mientras que la tenue luz de luna nos iluminaba el camino, algunos Pokémon de tipo bicho salen en la hierba alta, lo que hacía mucho más grato a la vista. Poco después llegamos a Pueblo Azalea.

La entrada estaba iluminada por las farolas, las casas tenían un aspecto algo antiguo, pero que la apariencia rustica no te engañe, son tan resistentes como un Steelix o un Tyranitar si me lo preguntan.

En fin.

Luego de caminar bastante, llegué al orfanato de Azalea, he de decir que es bastante pintoresco, daba un aire hogareño y agradable, la edificación en sí tiene una forma rectangular, bastante amplia, de dos pisos y con muchas habitaciones, una sala de estar con muebles bonitos y una decoración peculiar, parecía que estuviésemos en una especie de lugar medieval, no era feo, a como lo describo suena algo extraño, pero es acogedor.

—Alex, me estaba preocupando porque no llegabas —La voz de la señora Amelia sonaba bastante preocupada, bueno en primera fue mi culpa que eso haya pasado de ese modo.

Renji, saltó de mi hombro y se fue escalando por toda la pared.

Maldito traidor...

—L-Lo siento abuelita —Sí, a pesar de que le diga señora Amelia, la siento más como mi abuelita, debido a que es la única figura materna he tenido en toda mi vida.

—Bueno, ya no importa porque estás aquí, vamos a cenar —Su voz sonaba mucho más alegre.

—Sí, solo voy a bañarme —Ella asintió y se volvió a la cocina.

Tranquilamente subí las escaleras, mientras Renji estaba trepado en las paredes, esta me la cobro, pero será después.

Luego de darme un merecido baño en donde me quité el salitre por estar cerca del mar, posteriormente bajé para cenar.

La señora Amelia estaba un poco triste, al verme llegar hizo una sonrisa.

Todos los niños estaban alegres cenando mientras hablaban de cosas triviales.

Luego de que la mayoría de los niños terminaran, la hija de la señora Amelia, Lucille, los llevase a dormir, la ayudé a lavar los trastes.

—Alex, creo que deberías hablar con mi mamá —Dijo Lucille con calma, pero se notaba bastante preocupada.

Ella es una chica bastante amable, es solo un año mayor que yo, su cabello es bastante bonito es de un color rubio rallando al dorado, y sus ojos son de color marrón claro.

—Sí, de hecho eso es lo que planeaba hacer luego de terminar aquí, ella es mi abuelita después de todo —Contesté mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

Y como no estarlo, la señora Amelia es alguien muy calmada, amable y cariñosa, ella me ha criado después de todo.

—Si..., es solo que ha estado un poco afligida debido a que mañana partirás —Dijo Lucille mientras me miraba un tanto decaída.

—Eso sospechaba, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando está diferente de lo usual —Ella sonrió.

—Te lo encargo, Alex, que tengas bonita noche —Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Igualmente Lucille —

Se fue tranquilamente de la cocina.

Solo sonreí, luego me fui a la sala de estar donde allí se encontraba la señora Amelia.

—Abuelita ¿podemos hablar? —

Ella me miró y sonrió cálidamente.

—Claro que sí, mi niño —

Me senté a su lado.

—Sabes..., mañana empezaré mi viaje alrededor de Johto, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionado, pero los voy a extrañar a todos, en especial a ti abuelita —Le di un abrazo, cuando estoy con mi abuelita, me siento como si aún fuese un niño.

Probablemente no tenga demasiada edad, pero mi paso a la adultez se acerca con el pasar de los años.

—Nos harás mucha falta Alex, los niños te extrañaran muchísimo, se sentirá más vacío sin ti —Ella esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Prometo llamarles cuando pueda y visitarlos también, después de todo aquí hay un videomisor o por el móvil, así podré contactarlos —Dije a mi abuelita.

—Gracias por preocuparte mi niño —Mi abuelita sonrió.

Me dio un abrazo maternal y yo lo devolví.

—Deberías ir a la cama, mañana tú y Renji deberán estar con energía para derrotar a todos los entrenadores—

—Sí, debo preparar todo antes de partir, que descanses abuelita —Le di un beso en su frente.

Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Renji estaba echado en su "nido" durmiendo plácidamente.

En mi mochila metí todo lo necesario, algunas pociones, al menos unas veinte Pokéballs, algunas curas total para cuando se necesite, ropa limpia, el estuche de mis anteojos y mi videomisor junto a el mapa de todo Johto y sus rutas. También tramité mi Tarjeta de Entrenador y cree una cuenta en el sistema de almacenamiento para Pokémon, debo decir que la ficha de entrenador es electrónica, es plástico claramente, pero la información es digital y aún me pregunto ¿Qué tanto resiste la tarjeta?

Miré a Renji que estaba profundamente dormido, se ve bastante tierno, no puedo esperar a vivir las aventuras que tanto he soñado.

—Hasta mañana Renji, joder, en serio estoy muy emocionado por lo que sucederá a partir de mañana, espero hacer algunos amigos mientras viajo, jeje parezco un niño... —Con un suspiro de emoción y mientras el sueño empieza invadirme, mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse para abrirse mañana y empezar mi viaje por Johto.

**XXXDía siguienteXXX**

Luego de despertarme emocionado procedí a darme un baño un tanto largo, será la última vez en mucho tiempo que tenga las comodidades que me ofrece mi hogar, realmente voy a extrañar este lugar.

Hace ya un tiempo había comprado un par de tenis para senderismo de color café con las suelas negras, algunos detalles en gris, iban a ser útiles por si tengo que moverme por esos sitios además de ser realmente cómodos para caminar, me dan la protección suficiente como para que no me lastime los dedos con facilidad y a parte las suelas no permiten que se derrapen cuando llueve.

Me puse una playera de mangas cortas de color rojo, mientras que por encima de la playera me puse un Blazer deportivo de color negro con capucha. Esto me servirá para el frio pero no para temperaturas demasiado bajas, meh luego compraré un suéter en algún centro comercial o en una tienda de ropa.

Limpié mis anteojos, que son con cristales rectangulares y de armazón completo, de color negro y los puse en mi rostro.

Me puse mis guantes sin dedos, si, tal vez sea un poco extraño, pero yo quise ponérmelos y ya.

Mi reloj de pulsera ya estaba en mi muñeca y finalmente me puse mis tenis.

Luego Renji saltó de su nido y se puso en mi hombro como lo hace frecuentemente.

—Bien…, es hora de partir, Renji —Renji se notaba bastante impasible.

Siento un poco de frío en las piernas, quizás por los nervios.

Bajé las escaleras para ver que todos los residentes del pueblo estaban allí esperándome, incluso el líder de gimnasio que parece... no sé siento que a veces parece... mujer, pero sé que es un hombre aunque de alguna manera es mayor que yo y bueno, parezco mayor que él.

Pero cuando los observé, me encontré con la mirada perpleja de todos.

—A-Alex... no traes pa-pantalones... —Dijo Lucille con un rubor bastante marcado en su rostro.

¿Eh?

Oh... Ya veo...

—¡¿EEEEHHHHHH!?! —Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!

Salí corriendo de nuevo a mi habitación y allí estaban...

¿¡COMO CARAJOS SE ME OLVIDÓ PONERME LOS JODIDOS PANTALONES!?

Luego de pasar la gran vergüenza que fue no haber traído pantalones, claro que me los puse y ahora estaba revisando que no me hiciera falta nada, estoy seguro de que Renji está que se mea de la risa...

Ugh…, espero que esto no pase por la posteridad, es más agradezco que no hayan traído cámaras porque de ser así…, joder no quiero ni pensarlo.

Aparentemente ya todos se habían re-compuesto de mi falta de pantalones, pero algunas de las chicas estaban ruborizadas a más no poder.

Antón se acercó a mí.

—Como líder del Gimnasio del pueblo Azalea no podría estar más orgulloso que un joven de este pueblo se convierta en un entrenador, te deseo la mejor de las suertes y prepárate, porque no soy fácil de derrotar —Dio un buen discurso en general, solo que el hecho de que sea visiblemente más pequeño en estatura que yo le restó seriedad, al igual que el sombrero que tiene y la red para cazar Pokémon de tipo Bicho…, rayos es que se ve puto lindo.

¿Cómo carajos es que un hombre puede verse tan bonito? Maldita sea.

No ¡¿Porqué mierda estoy pensando estas cosas?!

No tengo feti...

Ya tengo que dejar de pensar en estas estupideces.

—Gracias, Antón, je no debes preocuparte por eso, la próxima vez que venga a Azalea te derrotaré —El final lo dije con una sonrisa retadora.

De hecho es lo que espero, porque en serio, cuando vuelva seré un entrenador…, al menos de manera oficial, ya que Renji ha estado conmigo por un mes, pero como no hemos combatido contra nadie no ha podido pulir sus habilidades, pero lo que sí quiero destacar de él es que es rápido como no hay igual.

Luego de ello seguía la parte de las despedidas y las buenas suertes, la gente en todo el pueblo me conoce muy bien, de hecho todos son bastante amables conmigo y me han demostrado que soy parte de este pueblo.

Pero todo tiene un comienzo.

Y un final.

Lucille fue la primera en despedirse, me dijo que me cuidara y que aprecie a los Pokémon que capture, me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Me puse un poco nervioso, pero me controlé.

Mi abuelita se acercó a mí con ojos llorosos, me atrapó en un abrazo bastante cálido.

—Por favor cuídate mi niño, come bien, bañate tan seguido como puedas, cuida tu higiene personal y llama cuando puedas —Me dice en tono maternal, aunque me está avergonzando un poco, pero realmente no me importa.

El abrazo se rompió y ella me mira con una sonrisa orgullosa.

No pude evitar sonreír por lo mismo, aparte de la emoción claro está.

—Si abuelita, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya sabes ya casi soy un adulto —Dije rascándome la cabeza.

Luego de que ella se despidiera de mí, volví a verlos mientras me alejaba de pueblo Azalea y tomar rumbo hacia pueblo primavera.

La travesía sería muy larga, entonces, sin perder tiempo empecé a salir del pueblo, mientras los niños y los habitantes del pueblo más la enfermera Joy se estaban despidiendo de mí con unas grandes sonrisas y deseándome un buen viaje.

Estaba totalmente seguro que mi aventura por Johto estaba por empezar tan pronto como saliera de Pueblo Azalea.

Pero antes de eso, tengo que comprar provisiones para el viaje, ya saben cosas para hacer comida, tengo una mochila muy grande pero pese a eso es bastante ligera por lo que tengo suficiente espacio.

Vi el viejo puente de los Slowpoke y di un último vistazo al pueblo Azalea, mi hogar...

Divisé el camino y la amplia pradera, el viento aúlla, una extraña sensación me cae, son los nervios y la emoción.

Sonreí.

Allá te voy, mundo.

**XXXXXXX**

**Esto solo es un pequeño preludio a lo que quiero llegar, es cortito pero cumple su función. Realmente le tengo mucha fe a este Fic, espero su apoyo XD.**

**Este fue Alex.**

**Nos Leemos luego.**


	2. Primeros pasos

**Antes de empezar, decidí que sean capítulos cortos para momentos como este, los largos serán para cuando venga un Arco para Desarrollo de personajes o cuando se entrenan habilidades.**

**Sin más dilación, empecemos.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Pokémon Life**

**Capítulo 2: Primeros pasos**

**XXXXXXX**

Iba caminando por el sendero que llevaba a uno de los poblados cercanos, debo admitir que además de mi emoción estoy algo nervioso por el viaje. Renji había entrado en su Pokéball y me dejó caminando solo ¡Ese flojo!

Hace un viento espléndido y el sol aún no está en su punto, revisé mi reloj y aún son las 9:30 am, mi primer destino es Ciudad Malva y el primer Gimnasio Pokémon al que me enfrentaré, pero necesito atrapar un Pokémon o dos en los que llego y entreno a Renji.

Quería enfrentarme a Antón, pero dijo que necesitaba más experiencia en combate, por lo que salí a uno de las ciudades cercanas y empecé mi viaje con mi Pokémon. Cuando vuelva a casa, me enfrentaré a Antón y le voy a Ganar, también probaré la fuerza de mi futuro equipo en la Liga Pokémon de esta temporada, pero para eso falta mucho, pero mucho esfuerzo de mi parte y el de los Pokémon que me acompañen.

Seguí mi emprenda tranquilamente por varios minutos, llegué a toparme con Pokémon de tipo volador en los cielos azules y algunos volando cerca de los árboles, afortunadamente no hay ningún Spearow que venga a molestar… porque si hay una bandada de Spearow un Fearow está cerca y eso no es un buen presagio, jamás lo es.

La Pokéball de Renji (que estaba en un compartimento añadido al cinturón) empezó a moverse violentamente, la tomé a como pude y cuando la tuve en mis manos se abrió bruscamente, de un destello rojo salió Renji.

—¡Treeckooo! —gritó, parecía bastante enérgico, incluso estaba golpeándose el pecho.

Como de costumbre se trepó a mi hombro.

—Vamos, sigamos nuestro camino a Ciudad Malva, Renji —es extraña la comunicación de un Humano y un Pokémon, pero él me entendía a tal punto que asintió.

Era extraño pero a la vez impresionante.

Él se mantuvo observando el bello paisaje a mi alrededor, viendo si había algún Pokémon pequeño, pasaban de vez en cuando algunos Ratatta.

**_¡CHRIK!_**

Algo se estaba moviendo por la hierba alta, miré al lugar y Renji se puso frente a mí listo para combatir. La emoción empezó embriagante en mí, ya puedo sentir la sangre viajando muy rápido y mi corazón a mil por hora.

De la hierba alta salió un… ¿Cyndaquil? Vaya, es extraño, por lo que la enfermera Joy dijo, estos Pokémon no se dejan ver mucho, generalmente están en grupos, pero este está solo.

Sé que es una idiotez ir contra un tipo Fuego teniendo un tipo Planta, pero es el único que tengo, ¡A darle!

—Renji ¡Yo te elijo!

—¡Treecko!

El Cyndaquil vio a Renji y echó llamas de su espalda ¡Esto es genial! Es diferente a verlos en internet.

Bueno, es hora de empezar.

—Renji ¡Usa Destructor!

Renji corrió hasta llegar a Cyndaquil, que esperaba el ataque de Renji, con su cola golpeó del lado derecho, un movimiento sorpresivo de Renji que cambió la trayectoria del ataque, engañando a Cyndaquil en el proceso y dandole de lleno.

El Cyndaquil salvaje rodó en el suelo unas cuantas veces, con energía las llamas surgieron de su espalda y lanzó un ataque de fuego, ¡Era ascuas!

—¡Renji! ¡Esquívalo y usa Malicioso!

—¡Treee!

La pequeña llamarada fue hábilmente esquivada por Renji, quién de sus ojos emitió una mirada penetrante con un brillo Malicioso.

El aire alrededor de Cyndaquil brilló de azúl, ¡Eso significa que bajó su defensa! Al ser Malicioso, fue la física, además solo tengo a Renji con Malicioso, Destructor y Golpe Cabeza, una Maquina Técnica (MT) que me dieron de regalo hace poco.

Cyndaquil arremetió con ferocidad hacia Renji usando su cuerpo para embestirle.

—¡Salta y usa Destructor una vez más!

Cuando Cyndaquil llegó lo suficientemente cerca, Renji saltó dejando que Cyndaquil pasara un poco de largo, estaba en el aire a punto de usar Destructor.

—¡Cyndaquiiil!

**_¡PSHIIIIII!_**

No había esperado que en el aire, justo cuando Renji fuera a atacar, el Cyndaquil echara fuego de su espalda intensamente, ese ataque fue muy eficaz.

—¡Tch…!

Renji tuvo que retroceder, estaba algo quemado. Maldición, este Pokémon tiene un fuerte espíritu de combate y ganas de lucha, ahora aumentaron mis ganas de querer atraparlo.

Rápidamente saqué de mi mochila una poción, cuando iba a dársela a Renji el la golpeó con su cola y la tiró de mis manos.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa Renji!

Él me miró, ¿Qué tratas de decirme…?

Él me mostró su pata, estaba algo quemado pero no parecía nada grave a simple vista.

Ya veo, así que era eso.

—No es bueno tener ese orgullo, Renji. Pero lo dejaré pasar esta vez —dije al haberlo entendido.

Renji asintió, de nuevo se volvió hacia el Cyndaquil, que estaba con las llamas de su espalda ardiendo con ferocidad, cada vez más me agrada este Cyndaquil.

¡Te atraparé, no cabe duda!

—Hay que acabar con esto, ¡Usa Golpe Cabeza!

Renji corrió lo más rápido que pudo, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ese golpe, Cyndaquil estaba quieto, lanzó un Ascuas y Renji lo esquivó, el Golpe Cabeza le dió.

Renji se volvió hacia mi de un salto.

El Cyndaquil estaba en el suelo esforzándose por levantarse, era el momento.

—Bueno, esta será mi primera captura, aquí vamos —tomé la Pokéball de mi cinturón y la arrojé justo a Cyndaquil, cuando lo tocó esta se abrió y lo absorbió.

Un golpe.

Joder…

Un segundo.

¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Un tercero.

¡Waaaaa!

¡Plum!

—¡Eso! ¡Es mi primer Pokémon capturado!

Renji se echó en el suelo, estaba algo agotado y un lastimado, usé la Poción en él y pronto se curó.

Fui a recoger la Pokéball que contiene a Cyndaquil… ¿Cómo lo llamo?

—Bien nuevo amigo, es hora de salir.

La Pokéball se abrió y de un destello rojo brillante salió Cyndaquil, aún estana débil, por lo que decidí darle el resto de la poción para sanarlo.

—Nombre… un nombre, ¿Qué tal Norris?

Miré a mi Cyndaquil, parecía estar tranquilo, Norris suena bien, me recuerda a Chuck Norris el Actor, artista marcial, doble de riesgo y muchas cosas más que no recuerdo, pero sí recuerdo que tenía un Pokémon raro, creo que era Lucario si no mal recuerdo.

A Cyndaquil parecía gustarle ese nombre, así que como hoy es un día especial y es mi primer Pokémon capturado, desde hoy tendrá un nuevo nombre.

—De ahora en adelante pequeño, serás conocido como Norris, espero que me acompañes en esga travesía por todo Johto —empecé a acariciar su cabeza, creo que le gusta.

**_¡FLUUSH!_**

—¡AHH! ¡Oye, casi me quemas!

—¡Quiiil!

Está contento, eso es bueno.

Renji y Norris se encontraron, pero esta vez no para luchar, sino para hacerse compañeros. Fue agradable ver que ambos se llevaban bien.

Renji quiso volver a su Pokéball, por lo que tuve que meterlo dentro, flojo.

—Bueno Norris, eres mi acompañante.

Tan pronto dije eso, Norris tocó el botoncito blanco de su Pokéball y entró.

—Ni siquiera me respetan…

Volví a tomar camino hacia Ciudad Malva, aún queda mucho recorrido que hacer, no será nada lindo quedarse aquí por la noche.

Estos son a penas mis primeros pasos fuera de mi pueblo natal. Regresaré mucho más fuerte y com mis compañeros Renji y Norris, seguro que podré plantarle cara al Líder de Gimnasio, pero debo entrenarlos, no por nada tengo el título de Entrenador Pokémon.


End file.
